Kehidupan Suami-Istri
by popcaga
Summary: Athrun Zala pria super keren, ganteng dan super kaya. Digandrungi para gadis mulai dari remaja hingga nenek-nenek. Siapapun mengincar posisi sebagai Istrinya. Banyak gadis yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, mulai dari sedot lemak,operasi plastik dan lain-lain. Namun Athrun zala tak sedikitpun bergeming karena... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Athrun Zala pria super keren, ganteng dan super kaya. Digandrungi para gadis mulai dari remaja hingga nenek-nenek. Siapapun mengincar posisi sebagai Istrinya. Banyak gadis yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, mulai dari sedot lemak,operasi plastik dan lain-lain. Namun Athrun zala tak sedikitpun bergeming karena...

Halo... apa kabar minna-san... semoga sehat-sehat saja

Popcaga hadir dengan fic baru padahal fic lain belum diupdate... maaf tinggal finishing kok. Tungga dan sabar ya...

Tapi ini rated M pertama yang Popcaga Buat... semangat ya...

Warning : this is rated M (resiko tanggung yang baca Popcaga tidak bertanggung jawab untuk segala hal itu )

Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan punya saya tapi punya Sunrise

Kehidupan Suami-Istri

Day 1

Seorang lelaki, bertubuh tinggi, kulit putih bersih,rambut biru gelap bahkan langit malam hampir kalah indahnya, mata zamrud yang membuat para gadis terpesona hanya karena melihatnya. Hidungnya yang mancung tanpa oplas dan bibir tipisnya yang super seksi membuat semua wanita ingin menciumnya. Baju yang dikenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans berkesan casual tapi sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang six-pack. Dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah mengunci mobilnya.

"Kyaa... tuan Zala ganteng banget..."

"Iya... baju putihnya hari ini membuatku _Horny_... _oh My God_... tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku berada diranjangnya satu malam saja. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya ..."

"Jangan-jangan kau menggunakannya untuk fantasi _sex alone_ mu?"

"Tentu saja... bukankah kau juga seperti itu?"

"Ahahaha iya... kita sama..."

"Dia pasti lebih kuat dari suami kita..."

"Tentu saja jeng... dia kan masih berumur 23 tahun..."

"Sayang sekali ya... dia sudah...

"Iya... sayang sekali..."

POPCAGA

"Aku pulang..." Athrun melepas sepatunya dan masuk rumah

"Selamat datang..." Cagalli melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai istri

"Ah... aku lelah sekali..."

"Airnya sudah kusiapkan... langsung mandi saja..."

"Baik..." Athrun langsung menuju kamar mandi

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi dengan orang kantor..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Cagalli merebahkan diri diranjangnya. Dia menunggu suaminya. Tercium bau sabun saat Athrun memasuki ruangan. Tak lama kemudian Athrun merebahkan diri diranjang. Disamping Cagalli .

"Rambutmu masih basah ... jangan langsung tidur..."

"Iya... tapi aku capek Cagalli... hari ini ayah menyebalkan..."

Cagalli tersenyum lalu mengambil hairdryer dan mendekat kearah Athrun.

"Sini kukeringkan rambutmu..."

Athrun duduk diam dan Cagalli mengeringkan rambut Athrun. Tak memakan waktu lama rabut Athrun kering. Cagalli meletakkan hairdryer lalu duduk mendekat kearah Athrun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Cagalli menghirup bau sabun dan shampo dari punggung Athrun

"Kau pasti belum makan... jika kau bilang ayah menyebalkan... ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menggusur perumahan yang berada di daerah Onogoro... aku tak tega untuk melakukan hal itu..."

"Aku tahu... kau orang yang baik... bersabarlah... sekarang ayo kita makan? Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Aku... sedang tak nafsu makan..."

"Benarkah... kau ingin kubuat menjadi nafsu makan?" cagalli tersenyum nakal

"Bagaimana Caranya?" Athrun menatap Cagalli lekat dan menantang.

Cagalli tersenyum dan mencium bibir Athrun. Lembut dan pelan. Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel namun sudah membuat mereka untuk merasa 'panas'. Cagalli memandang Athrun dengan nakal.

"Aku sudah berusaha memasak yang enak untukmu... jadi kau harus cepat makan... jika tidak kau yang akan aku masak..." Cagalli tersenyum dengan deathglare yang menyertainya.

"Ba... baik istriku..." Athrun mulai ketakutan

Cagalli tersenyum sambil menyeret Athrun ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai Athrun terpaksa makan dengan Cagalli. Athrun makan dengan malas Cagalli hanya memandang kesal. Cagalli berdiri menuju kearah kursi Athrun dan memundurkan paksa kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Athrun tersentak kaget. Cagalli duduk dipangkuannya. Memegang pipi Athrun dan menariknya sampai athrun kesakitan

"Hakiiiiiiittttttt hagalli..."Isak Athrun yang meneteskan air mata karena nyeri di pipinya

Cagalli memandang Athrun lekat dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipinya.

"Pertengkaran apa yang sampai membuatmu tidak nafsu makan hah? Ayo ceritakan padaku..."

"Ayah... ingin memisahkanmu dariku... aku..."

Cagalli tersenyum ... memandang Athrun

"Dan kau ingin berpisah dariku?"

"Tentu tidak ... Cagalli... aku..."

Cagalli tersenyum dan mencium bibir athrun dengan 'panas', lengan Cagalli melingkar dileher Athrun, dan athrun membalas setiap ciuman Cagalli dengan lebih panas lagi. Athrun mendekap tubuh Cagalli lebih erat. Tangan kanannya menelusup kedalam baju tidur tipis cagalli. Meremas dengan lembut daerah payudara yang sangat sensitif bagi Cagalli, membuat Cagalli memerah dan terengah-engah. Ciuman Athrun turun kearah leher Cagalli. Dan...

TBC

Maaf minna terhenti saya masih ingin liat adakah reviewer untuk cerita yang bikin saya nosebleed tiap ngetik. Jangan lupa review ya. Doakan saya juga ini tahun terakhir kuliah saya. Begitu ada satu reviewer saya akan publish chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna-san ... halo halo apa kabar?

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview **Ojourizky, shinn kazumiya,candzala dan penjual roti bakar **dan semua silentreader...

Selamat membaca

DAY 2

Cagalli terbangun ditengah malam, dia dengan enggan duduk diranjang sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan selimut yang mereka pakai berdua. Dia merasa lelah karena telah melakukan aktifitas seksual dengan suaminya. Cagalli memandang Athrun dengan lembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Athrun untuk memandang setiap inci dari wajah yang dimiliki suaminya. Poninya yang berwarna biru sudah agak memanjang, dan mancungnya hidung Athrun yang menawan. Cagalli lalu berhenti menatap bibir tipis Athrun. Dia menyukai bahkan mencintai bibir Athrun meski aktifitas ciuman bibir selalu mereka lakukan, bibir athrun dan sentuhannya bagaikan candu yang selalu memabukkan bagi Cagalli. Sangat memabukkan dan menggiurkan dengan sedikit sentuhan membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Cagalli membelai lembut rambut Athrun. Mereka telah menikah selama 3 bulan tak sekalipun mereka pernah bertengkar lebih dari hitungan jam. Cagalli wanita yang setia begitu juga dengan Athrun. Cagalli mengenang saat-saat bersama dengan Athrun saat mereka belum menikah.

Past ON POV

Bunga Kagaribi mulai mekar... cuaca Orb tak lagi tropis namun sedang musim penghujan sehingga banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan subur. Di universitas Arcangel pun dipenuhi bunga bermekaran ditaman mereka. Athrun membawa buku-buku literatur bisnisnya ke halaman belakang fakultas Bisnis Internasinal. Kembali didapatinya seorang gadis yang sedang memotret-motret bunga kagaribi yang mulai bermekaran terkadang bibirnya cemberut lantaran angin mengganggunya saat angin menggoyang-goyangkan bunga kearah angin namun dia tidaklah putus asa dan tetap menunggu hingga angin berhenti bertiup dan ia dapat angle yang pas. Gadis dengan celana jeans dan kaos yang senada dengan topi coklat yang membantunya menghindari terik matahari pagi. Sudah beberapa hari Athrun memperhatikan gadis sederhana yang memegang kamera tersebut. Dalam diam Athrun mengamati gadis itu. Gadis sederhana yang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Tidak ada make-up seperti _eyeliner,blush on,dan lipstick _pada bibirnya. Pakainnya-pun sederhana, dalam tiga hari ini Athrun memperhatikannya gadis itu tak pernah mengenakan pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya bahkan baju yang cukup tertutup untuk anak muda zaman sekarang. Tanpa terasa Gadis itu merasa ada yang memperhatikan didapatinya seorang pria yang manis atau perempuan yang manis yag tingginya 180 cm berambut biru gelap dengan kulit yang putih bersih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Kulihat sudah tiga hari ini kau ada disini?"

"Ya... kulihat kau juga..." jawab Athrun

Cagalli yang mengira Athrun adalah seorang perempuan merasa tersentak mendengar suara berat Athrun. Dia kebingungan setelah salah mengira.

"Kau suka bunga?" Cagalli mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa kebingungannya

"Ya... aku suka bunga Kagaribi..."

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke acara pameran kami... aku dari fakultas seni fotografi dan lusa ada pameran kami. Tema kali ini adalah bunga yang indah."

"Aku akan berusaha datang, bagaimana aku mendapatkan tiketnya?"

"Tak usah kau fikirkan... ini kuberikan tiket gratis untukmu..."

Cagalli menyodorkan selembar tiket kepada Athrun. Mata mereka bertemu hazel milik Cagalli dan Zamrud milik Athrun. Mereka diam dalam beberapa detik menikmati keindahan mata masing-masing.

"Kutunggu kau dipameran dan kuharap kau datang..."

"Tentu saja... aku emyukai bunga-bunga di Orb"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu..." Pamit Cagalli

"Tunggu... siapa namamu?" cegah Athrun

"Cagalli... kau?"

"Athrun..."

"Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi Athrun..."

Cagalli pamit sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Athrun terdiam memandang punggung Cagalli yang makin menjauh.

"Cagalli... nama yang sama seperti bunga kagaribi..." Athrun tersenyum sambil memandang tiket yang dia pegang.

Tak lama lusa pun telah datang, Athrun mengenakan setelan jas rapi karena pamerannya terlihat seperti acara resmi saat terlihat di undangannya. Namun tak diduga anak-anak dari fakultas seni benar-benar menunjukkan kekreativannya, mereka menggunakan model pakaian harajuku mulai dari _Lollitype_ hingga pakaian barat yang dikenakan pada artis seperti _britney_ dan _miley_ dengan sedikit modifikasi. Athrun merasa salah kostum memasuki fakultas seni. Namun dia seorang _gentleman _mana mungkin dia mengingkari janji apalagi pada seorang gadis yang sedikit mencuri perhatian miliknya.

Setalh berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya dia menemukan galeri yang memuat pameran tentang fotografi, di pintu masuk didapatinya foto bunga kagaribi ukuran 10 R yang indah. Dengan dibawahnya terdapat tanda-tangan bertuliskan _kebahagiaan dengan mengenangmu By Cagalli._ Athrun berdecak kagum dengn semua foto bunga yang indah. Namun dia terpaku dengan sebuah foto. Dihamparan bunga karagibi sesosok pria sedang memandang foto dengan raut wajah sedih lalu disampingnya ada gambar pria yang sama sedang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka fotoku?" kata Cagalli yang mengagetkan Athrun

"Bagus tapi kapan kau memfotoku?"

"Entahlah... aku lupa tapi foto yang bagus bukan?"

"Ya... bagus sekali... aku sampai heran... bagaimana bisa aku setampan itu..." canda Athrun

"Hahaha serahkan saja pada editanku..."

"Dan kau kenapa mengenakan gaun malam yang indah sekali?"

Athrun baru memperhatikan gaun hijau milik Cagalli dan sekarang Cagalli mengenakan _lipstick_ tipis yang membuat dirinya makin manis. Hingga Athrun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku membantu anak fakultas drama, kau mau melihat aku bermain drama?"

"Tentu saja... aku ingin melihatmu... eh maksudku dramamu..."

"baiklah ayo ikut denganku..."

Cagalli memegang pegelangan tangan Athrun dan menariknya. Jantung Athrun berdegub dengan cepat melihat gadis yang mencuri sedikit lagi perhatian Athrun.

PAST OFF

Cagalli tersenyum lalu menidurkan diri ke dada bidang Athrun. Sambil menikmati sensasi sentuhan kulit mereka. Secara tak sadar Athrun memeluk Cagalli dengan erat seolah mendapat kehangatan baru.

"Tak kan kubiarkan seorang pun memisahkan kita... Athrun..." dalam batin Cagalli

Cagalli pun mempererat pelukannya.

TBC

Maaf barui bisa updet karna sering gangguan pada ffn jadi saya jarang bisa masuk dan langsung upload.

Mohon review nya

Semoga berkenan

Semangat minna


End file.
